clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sure25/2
Archives [I] This is my 2nd talk page! CPW Video Hello, Sure25! :I (that is, TCG) am planning on filming an out-of-school video on June 30, because I get out of school June 26! I hope you can join us! :I am currently in the process of interweaving through user talks and sending this message out to everybody! :See more info on my user page, and if you have any questions please visit my talk. :We look forward to seeing you, and wear something that you'd want to be seen on YouTube, because this will be a real video, called "The Summer CPW Party!" American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! 15:30, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Hahaha shop Come to the Hahaha shop and buy items. Just sign-up there. Hahaha00000Fla-doodles ! YIPEE!!! FINALLY! You're unblocked! W00t!!!! Welcome back! P.S. I'm about to make TMS Lesson 2. --Alxeedo TALK... OR ELSE ( | ) 21:04, 28 June 2009 (UTC) RE:Signature Kinda. I got my signature made for me by a guy on Wikipedia, but I adjusted it some.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 22:23, 28 June 2009 (UTC) I don't really know, but if you want some info on it I think I have a link to a page on Wikipedia about making them.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 22:26, 28 June 2009 (UTC) I forget where I put the link, sorry. But I might be able to make you one like mine, with different colors.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 22:32, 28 June 2009 (UTC) + 1,000,000 § for Award You just earned more § and there has been a shop update :)--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 00:46, 29 June 2009 (UTC) If you need to find the shout box. One like mine? So do you want the catalogue/ catalog like mine??--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 01:06, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Can i get a link? I need a link--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 01:09, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Shop User:Sure25/Shop--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 01:13, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Hello! Are you online? : ) --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 10:01, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Cool! Do you want to come over to the wiki we are on? Ben made it. http://liloandstitchfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lilo_and_Stitch_Fanon_Wiki Thanks --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 11:25, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Shop Can u help me make a shop Thank u --Salteroi 11:46, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Dare you find me!!! lol --Lasthcompany 12:57, 29 June 2009 (UTC)Bean Pod 600 PS: dont forget to check my worlds on my page! Hahaha shop Hi and thx for coming to the Hahaha shop, here's your award you ordered. yes yes. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| '''Ca Plane Pour Moi']] 17:56, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Custom Sig Read thsi. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 17:59, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Sig test The one and only guitar hero master! Talk to the guitar hero master! 18:06, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Color I think u should use other color to replace yellow. its hard to see ur words. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 18:12, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ???? i dont know. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 18:16, 29 June 2009 (UTC) I'M THE CODESTER!]] Talk 2 me, OR DIE! 21:18, 29 June 2009 (UTC) "The One And Only Guitar Hero" Ok, dude. No offense, but you kinda stole my, signature/title/whatever. I came up with "The One And Only Guitar Hero". P.S. TOAOGH is an are the letters in The One And Only Guitar Hero. TOAOGH, Takeshidude picture just type in the file name in ur user prefrence. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 01:04, 30 June 2009 (UTC) template Just view the source of a template and make another template u like. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 01:25, 30 June 2009 (UTC) No You don't know what I had to put up with when Ben's old account was here. He swore, threatened, asked for my CP password etc. I would like nothing better than see him get pwned again. - Sig test [[User:Sure25|'Guitar hero guy']] Talk to the guitar hero guy! : ) No Problem! =D --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 21:26, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Sig Cool. Thanks for changing it. :-) TOAOGH, Takeshidude Archive You have to move it, but Yours is too little to be archived. you should wait a while --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 21:28, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Guitar hero I play on medium. I know I's not ''really a guitar hero, I just reaaly like the game and have gotten good scores (including perfect). So, I thought it would be a cool "sign off". TOAOGH, Takeshidude Signature Yes, that would be awesome if you could make me one. Thanks. TOAOGH, Takeshidude Thanks for being a client on Childpengu1's Shop! For your information of client enter the following page: User:Childpengu1/Shop/Sure25 --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 00:32, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry! You dont have enough Ø's! But you can still have a chance to buy it, if you get it, you will have -40Ø! Note that you get 25Ø every Friday! You are still wanting this cloth? --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 00:03, 3 July 2009 (UTC) UZZ Mission Problem! You are not signed up for UZZ or THEM and you did an UZZ Mission. DON'T DO IT AGAIN.--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 01:43, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Re:? Join my shop. Wait till i tell you you may buy and then go to the UZZ page and buy a card and it will ask you something like: * wants to join and will buy --The Real Ben Talk to Ben 01:46, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah!--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 02:05, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Oh. Sorry to see you go. I didn't fight with him. He tried picking a fight with me.--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 03:19, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Did you ever go to my Lilo and Stitch Fanon wiki? It's more peaceful, ;-)--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 03:22, 3 July 2009 (UTC) My Neopets Wiki? It's peaceful too: (neopets.wikia.com)--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 03:24, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Or maybe you could make a wiki if you really wanted to. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 03:26, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Uhhh do you have any wikis??? Do ya? Do ya edit Fanon or any others? --The Real Ben Talk to Ben 03:28, 3 July 2009 (UTC)--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 03:28, 3 July 2009 (UTC) How was I supposed to know? Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 03:29, 3 July 2009 (UTC) What wiki is that? --The Real Ben Talk to Ben 03:30, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Bye See ya man, we'll miss ya *User:Zooman98 correct heres your award! [[User:Iamred1|''Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 13:42, 4 July 2009 (UTC) PS - Please come back! 40 [[User:Sure25|'''People wear socks.]] Talk to me!